Princess Arrival
by Liutexxx
Summary: First part of my story of course I was inspired by Princess Ai book to create this


**First part of my story . it was hard. Well enjoy ^^**

In this world there are many strange things going around. In this world there are many strange beings here living. But in this world there is life, there is everything you ever wanted. In this world you can live, not die, because death is something that is unforgivable.

**Princess's Arrival**

"Yo! I'm Dima Lyion, I'm 16 years old. I live alone well… Actually I live with my sister Isabella, but she mostly travels place to place with her boyfriend, so I'm sorta alone. My parents both died when I was 5, I actually don't know how they died, but Isabella never talks about they're death or even about them. No word… But I don't know, I actually don't really care, mostly people find it weird when I tell them, but that's me. My life is a boring hell, nothing special to do, just going to school and nothing else, sometimes going out to play football with some buds, but still it's boring around here. Until one day SHE came into my life from nowhere."

Friday evening

Isabella was packing her stuff and is about to leave, she peeked little bit into the living room and said to Dima wich was laying on the couch while listening to his Ipod.

"I'm going now."

Dima mumbled something quietly that was impossible to hear.

"Did you said something?"

"Nothing…"

"Alright, behave, I will be back on Sunday ok?"

"Whatever."

He turned to the other side of the couch, showing his back to her. Isabella sighted and left.

Dima was used to it, being alone in the house for a couple days or sometimes weeks or even months.

After 5 hours, the moon was shining already. Dima gotted up and turned his Ipod off, because he was getting bored of it. He went upstairs to his room, to the balcony and looked outside. It was dark, the sky was dark blue with little light blue highlights. It was quite, no one walking or talking. On the streets there was no car driving by. It looked like a death city, no sound, no nothing.

He looked around but nothing. He went back into his room, but suddenly there was a sound coming from outside, almost like an explosion. He felt that the ground shaked slightly. He runned to the balcony again and looked around, there was a light shining from the forest, a small weak light. That light gotted Dima's interest into it. He putted his jacket on and went outside to the forest. When he gotted to the forest there was nothing. But as he looked around he saw a girl laying on the ground, unconscious. He bended down to her and shaked her little bit by her shoulder.

"Hey!!"

He shouted to her but the girl was unconscious. He looked once more around the forest then back at the girl. He picked her up in his arms and looked at her. The girl was sleeping cutely in his arms. As he was carrying her to his home, he couldn't stop looking at her because she was too beautiful to not to look.

As he gotted home, he putted the girl on the sofa, and himself sat on the table and watched her. He felt a strange aura coming from the girl, she was cute and beautiful but still she is unknown.

The girl slowly opened her eyes and placed her hand on her forehead and spoke

"Where am I?"

"Don't worry, your safe. Who are you?"

The girl sitted up and looked around the room, then she looked at Dima with an interested look on her face.

"You're a human?"

"Uh… yeah?"

He was surprised by the girls question.

"That means you're my servant."

The girl spoke with a demand. Dima flinched when she said 'servant' at him.

"I'm not your servant! I don't even know you! Who are you anyways?!"

"Stupid servant, you should know who your master is. But sints your new my name is Vanessa, I'm your Princess."

"P-Princess?! Your not my Princess! You're a spoiled brat!"

"Sutch manners to her Master."

Dima gotted really mad that he gotted up in front of her.

"Listen yo-"

"I don't have time to listen to your nonsense. Fetch me something to drink, I'm thirsty."

"I'm not getting you anything! Who the hell are you anyways to tell me what to do?!"

Vanessa looked at Dima and sighted deeply and spoke with a serious voice

"I'm Princess Vanessa, I'm from other planet. By accident I gotted in this planet by a fight with my fiancé. I'm the ruler of the Blue Fire Land."

**Done! Sorry for the bad english ^^"**


End file.
